The hardest choice
by Lirionegro1
Summary: El peso de los años y de las decisiones que Ada Wong ha tomado a lo largo de su vida empiezan a pesar en sus hombros; es momento de la última misión, la más difícil de todas, la que pondrá sus sentimientos, su orgullo, su pasado y su futuro en juego; ella deberá jugar bien sus cartas y enfrentarse a la que muy probablemente será, la decisión más difícil.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, es una nueva historia, creo que va a ser bastante corta y espero que sea de su agrado gente, quiero agradecer a mis amigas fatty rose malfoy y Kris. por ayudarme con el título y la historia n.n Gracias chicas!**

Por cierto va haber mucho drama... por lo que me hago cargo de la cuenta de pañuelos descartables si es que hace falta n.n  
___

__Ambos deben morir_ decía un hombre mientras golpeaba su puño contra la mesa redonda_

__ ¡deben pagar por lo que nos hicieron!_ decía otro levantando la voz_

__ ¡Nos humillaron! Ellos deben morir_ un tercero coreó a sus compañeros_

__Hermanos, entiendo que estén enojados y dolidos por la desgracia que sucedió con nuestro hermano, pero no podemos cambiar el pasado y debemos ser realistas… la mujer es escurridiza y demasiado inteligente y el hombre esta coronado como un jodido rey ¿Qué podemos hacer? Están fuera de nuestro alcance_ el cuarto hombre trataba de calmar la situación_

_ La sala se inundó de voces ofendidas y fuertes que luchaban por hacerse escuchar, las figuras de la mayoría de los hombres se encontraba fuera de sus asientos haciendo ademanes eufóricos y enfadados mientras que una figura se mantenía tranquila y sentada en su asiento._

__No podemos hacer nada…_ dijo el hombre sentado, todos los demás se callaron para escucharlo_ pero, podemos hacer que ellos se encarguen el uno del otro_

__Ellos nunca se matarían entre sí_ objetó uno de los hombres_

__Ella nunca falla una misión y él tampoco, yo creo que es una buena idea_ dijo uno de los hombres coincidiendo con uno de sus compañeros_ de alguna forma u otra se destruirán entre sí_

__ ¿Y que si ella lo mata y sigue viva? Sabemos que ella puede sobrevivir, él no tiene posibilidades en su contra_

__Si lo mata cavará su propia tumba… se autodestruirá y será solo cuestión de tiempo antes que ella también muera_

__ ¿A manos de quién? cientos han tratado de matarla y fracasado en el intento_

__ A manos de ella misma_ sonrió sombríamente el hombre tranquilo_

Ada Wong se encontraba sentada en el centro de la pequeña cama leyendo el reporte con las instrucciones sobre su próxima misión; mientras encendía el último cigarrillo del paquete terminaba de leer la última página del grueso reporte; ella soltó las hojas y dejó caer su cuerpo en la cama, la misión no era complicada más no quería hacerla, en cierta forma se encontraba cansada; el peso de los años y las almas que había robado empezaban a pesar cada vez más sobre sus hombros y ellos comenzaban a doblarse, ella se conocía, sabía que no aguantaría mucho tiempo y ciertamente no le molestaba, si Ada tuviera que hacer un balance de su vida, diría que no había sido mala, en sus primeros años como espía había disfrutado de la adrenalina de los robos, del sexo casual y del espionaje, no podía decir que disfrutó de los asesinatos, pero eran sólo parte del trato, no le gustaban pero tampoco le desagradaban, le agradaba hundirse en el placer con un hombre y no tener que lidiar con ellos y sus comentarios sobre lo bueno que había sido el sexo y sobre que seguramente todos y cada uno de ellos había sido "inolvidable" en la vida de la mujer.

Ella se preguntó si el día que muriese iría al infierno o no, seguro que sí, solía rezar como una vieja costumbre que había heredado de sus padres, no sabía si lo hacía bien o mal, sólo lo hacía como lo recordaba, no era una mujer de fe, pero pensaba que sí realmente había alguien allá arriba, no quería molestarlo aunque de seguro ya lo había hecho ¿o no? Después de todo a ella no le gustaba matar inocentes, pero a veces lo hacía, a veces debía matar inocentes que se metían en su camino, quitaba una vida o varias a cambio de dinero como si no fuese más que una comerciante más oscura que el resto; en fin no sabía qué pasaría luego de morir, pero la idea no era nada alentadora sin embargo la aceptaría como lo hacía sus errores, como lo había hecho una y mil veces cuando algún mínimo descuido la llevó a horas desagradables interrogación; si había algo que Ada Wong hacía muy bien era aceptar sus errores y las consecuencias de los mismos; y este era el momento de aceptarlos a todos, ese trabajo sería el último de todos; luego de esa misión dejaría la pistola y no volvería a tirar del gatillo.

Ada realmente había disfrutado de su trabajo, lo había amado, sabía que había nacido para ser la ladrona escarlata, la mujer de rojo, la mujer que hacía que matar fuera un arte… un arte que ella había perfeccionado desde su juventud en los duros entrenamientos y con los constantes trabajos su arte rozaba la perfección absoluta, pero con cada paso hacia la perfección que la mujer daba, también perdía una parte de sí misma, una parte de ella moría y se enterraba en lo más profundo de su alma, realmente no se lamentaba por ello, era su forma de darle un cierre total a cada trabajo, lo había hecho con Jonh y con otros cientos a los que había engañado o traicionado… pero por alguna razón sólo una parte de ella no pudo morir, no pudo irse, una parte se rehusaba a dejarla y se aferraba a la vida dentro del alma de la mujer… Leon Scott Kennedy, el hombre del que ella nunca pudo separarse, con el que nunca pudo romper el lazo, como si hubiesen estado unidos por un hilo invisible de perdición puesto en ellos por una cruel broma divina.

La última pitada del cigarrillo se adhirió a sus pulmones, ella apagó lo poco que quedaba del mismo en el improvisado cenicero que tenía a su lado, lleno de colillas y ceniza acumulada… era un hábito desagradable pero no se sentía como para dejarlo, disfrutaba el sabor casi amargo de los venenosos componentes de su pequeño y alargado placer. Ada se levantó de la cama, se estiró un poco y fue directo al cuarto de baño, vio su imagen en el espejo, tardó unos segundos en reconocerse, definitivamente ya no era la joven entusiasta que alguna vez entró a cierta academia de entrenamiento del gobierno de China, para luego separarse de su gobierno y trabajar para diferentes entidades sin importarle las actividades o los fines de sus empleadores. ¿Qué había pasado con esa joven de 18 años decidida a ayudar a su nación? Ya no estaba allí, esa niña había muerto, estaba enterrada en lo más profundo del espíritu de la propietaria de ese reflejo en el espejo, Ada suspiró y se dio cuenta que sólo era las piezas de la mujer que alguna vez fue; con el paso de los años, se había perdido a sí misma, se había destruido a sí misma.

_

**Bieeeen ¿que opinan? ¿que creen que va a pasar? Ideas y críticas son muy bien recibidas!. Gracias por leer n.n**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bieeeen 2do capítulo de este delirio, espero que sea de su agrado... antes que nada me gustaría agradecer a mi amiga fatty rose malfoy que siempre me ayuda en mis bloqueos XD gracias amiga! sabes que este capítulo es para tí n.n**

* * *

Leon Scott Kennedy dio un último sorbo a su lata de cerveza mientras presionaba una y otra vez el botón del control remoto de la televisión buscando algo interesante que ver, algo que lo distrajera de sus propios pensamientos; no quería verse solo en ese oscuro apartamento… tan oscuro y solitario, se sentía como si viviese en una especie de cueva o burbuja que amortiguaba todos los sonidos y colores… una gran burbuja llamada soledad, ¿Qué había pasado con él? ¿Cómo había terminado así? Siendo un hombre consumido por su propio destino, por las decisiones que quienes se encontraban por encima de él habían tomado para su persona, como si no fuese más que un peón en un gran juego de poderes y de corrupción… recapacitó su último pensamiento… él _era_ un peón de sus jefes, no era una persona, era un objeto descartable, prescindible, no importase cuanto la sociedad lo considere un héroe por haber "salvado" al mundo de un ataque bioterrorista… aunque sinceramente le importaba un carajo ser parte de todo ese circo, él llevaba años haciendo ese trabajo, además no era el único, había muchísima gente que trabajó con ellos para detener todo lo que había pasado… incluso _ella_ había trabajado para que todo se solucione… por suerte habían sido capaces de "limpiar" su nombre, no era que haya estado muy limpio que digamos, pero Hunnigan había hecho el favor de borrarla de muchas listas negras, eliminando todo rastro de su acción tanto positiva como negativa… una vez más Ada Wong era un punto más que desaparecía en la distancia.

Una vez más… ella huía de él, se presentaba, le ayudaba, le daba esperanzas y escapaba de su vida sin que el pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo; aún cuando Helena le había dicho que fuera con ella, una parte de él sabía que perseguirla era como perseguir al viento, nunca la encontraría; Leon miró a un lado donde estaba su compacto de maquillaje y lo tomó en sus manos observando la pequeña mariposa tallada…

_una mariposa_ susurró… eso era lo que Ada Wong era… una mariposa, hermosa e inalcanzable… una mariposa que él nunca podría tener en su red.

Leon estaba harto de todo, tenía 37 años y su vida no era nada… no era lo que él esperaba, si le hubiesen preguntado a los 21 años cómo se imaginaba a sí mismo a los 37, la respuesta hubiese sido simple… con una esposa, 2 o 3 hijos, una casa, un perro y un trabajo como policía; las memorias de su fantasía juvenil fueron rápidamente esfumadas por la mente del rubio cenizo como una reacción ante el dolor de la agonía y de la ironía que representaban.

_Ada… estoy tan cansado_ susurró recostándose en el sillón y llevando la mano que tenía el objeto directo a su pecho y mientras que su otra mano se dirigía a sus ojos tratando de detener las lágrimas que luchaban por brotar de ellos.

__Tu trabajo es sencillo, crearás armas biológicas_ dijo uno de los hombres en la sala al pequeño señor vestido con una bata de laboratorio_

__Pero diré a todos que estoy creando cura_ sonrió el hombrecito de la bata_

__Sí… es muy probable que tu vida corra peligro en algún punto, por lo que tendrás seguridad_ dijo otro hombre_

__ Se lo agradezco señores, nada es más importante que mi vida_ la voz del científico era chillona, su pequeño cuerpo se retorcía en un óvalo formado por su encorvada espalda y sus manos entrelazadas y en una constante fricción. _

__Preocúpate de hacer bien tu trabajo, ahora puedes retirarte_ dijo el primero hombre. Cuando el científico se hubo marchado todos sonrieron_ Bien hermanos, ahora sólo hay que hacer correr que esta rata está creando BOWS y ella vendrá corriendo_

__Hermano… ¿Cómo estamos tan seguros que la enviarán a ella?_

__Debemos reconocerle algo a nuestro hermano caído y a Albert Wesker… ambos sabían reconocer el talento cuando lo veían y ella hermanos… es la mejor… es la única a la que enviarán a la misión_

__Es cierto, sólo la enviarán ella… no hay más que decir… Ada Wong y Leon Scott Kennedy morirán._

Leon se despertó en la misma posición en la que recordaba estar el día anterior, la televisión aún estaba encendida y aún tenía en su mano ese pequeño compacto de maquillaje al que se aferraba como si fuera su último destello de cordura… aunque en realidad, era todo lo contrario, ese pequeño objeto, esa mujer lo tenían atado a la locura desde que se conocieron… 15 años persiguiendo a la misma persona, esperando que algún día, de alguna forma se entregue a él como él se entregaba a ella.

Dejó de lado los pensamientos dolorosos y se dispuso a ir a su trabajo, le habían dicho que debía estar temprano para recibir las instrucciones de su próxima misión; se levantó del sillón, dejó el pequeño compacto en la mesa de café frente a él, se dirigió al cuarto de baño para tomar una ducha antes de ir al trabajo.

Después de dos horas, Leon ya estaba en las instalaciones gubernamentales donde trabajaba, esperando a que su superior lo atendiera y le asignara su próxima misión.

_Leon ya puedes entrar_ dijo la secretaria de su jefe

_Gracias_ agradeció el rubio mientras se encaminaba a la gran oficina que antes había sido ocupada por el occiso Simmons

_Buenos días agente Kennedy_ saludó el nuevo encargado de Seguridad Nacional, Michael Brown

_Buenos días Sr. Brown, tengo entendido que me dirá cuál es mi próxima misión

_Sí, tome asiento por favor, después de mucho deliberar quién era el hombre más apropiado para este trabajo, decidí que usted era el único que podría llevarlo a cabo exitosamente_ sonrió Michael mientras le extendía una carpeta, Leon la abrió y vio la fotografía de un hombre demasiado delgado, demacrado, de unos 50 años con ojos saltones que parecían agrandarse detrás de sus gruesos lentes, sus hombros encogidos parecían formar una joroba en su espalda, en la hoja adjunta a la foto del hombre se encontraba su ficha personal_ ese hombre de la fotografía es el doctor Frank Neumann, el presidente le ha asignado todo un laboratorio para que pueda desarrollar vacunas capaces de neutralizar los virus causantes de los BOWs, este hombre Leon… podría ser la clave para detener el bioterrorismo.

_Entiendo

_Como ya se habrá dado cuenta, es de nuestro gran interés que Neumann pueda completar sus investigaciones, su seguridad es una necesidad… deberás protegerlo _a toda costa__ Brown hizo hincapié en las últimas palabras, como si supiera que algo estaba por ocurrir_ me imagino entonces, agente Kennedy sabe que tiene no sólo el derecho sino _la obligación_ de eliminar a cualquiera que atente contra la vida del doctor Neumann.

_Lo sé señor

_Bien, me alegra contar con usted Kennedy… sé que no le fallará a su país

_No señor, protegeré al doctor Neumann con mi vida_ dijo determinado

_Oh! Sé que lo hará. Puede retirarse, el doctor llegará en una hora, debe estar listo para recibirlo

_Sí, muchas gracias por su confianza_ respondió Leon mientras se encaminaba a la salida

_Kennedy, sé que estarás aburrido por un tiempo mientras lo proteges, pero sabemos que algunas empresas y organizaciones intentarán atacar al doctor, quizás no ahora, pero el rumor de sus acciones se esparcirá como pólvora y queremos estar seguros que se cumplirá el objetivo del presidente de eliminar de una vez por todas el bioterrorismo

_Descuide, es mi trabajo y no fallaré_ el rubio dejó la habitación sin decir más.

Cuando Brown estuvo sólo no pudo hacer más que sonreír… sacó su teléfono móvil y marcó un número.

__Kennedy está determinado… llevará a cabo la misión y no fallará._

* * *

**Ahora si tengo que agradecer a I'm Asuka Dattebayo, Kimmy mi amiga sin usuario que siempre lee mis delirios *-* y Kris que siempre me apoya y me ayuda cuando no esta trabajando XD (y cuando esta tambien ya que le llegan a su face mis mensajes de "te necesito T.T"... hem... perdón por eso jaja); espero que les guste chicas!  
Fatty! amiga! gracias por el empujón que necesitaba para este capítulo XD... lo dedique a Leon paa tí =P espero que te guste.**

Ahora bien yune69 es un gusto que leas mi historia! respecto al cigarrillo, bueno, es un toque de dramatismo, una forma que Ada utiliza para llevar su dolor y su "cansancio". Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado!  
Y bien... ya saben ideas, críticas y demás siempre son bienvenidas!


	3. Chapter 3

**Bieeeen capítulo 3... quiero aclarar que hasta este punto todo es algo introductorio sobre los pensamientos, sentimientos y hasta el pasado de nuestros queridos Leon y Ada; todo tiene su sentido y su drama (amo el drama *-*). Realmente espero que les guste este capitulo... me costó bastante hacerlo XD. Por cierto no olviden dejar reviews... amo los reviews ya que me ayudan a mejorar la historia y a mi como "escritora" n.n**

**Hoy tengo que agradecer especialmente a mi amigas Kris y fatty rose malfoy que como siempre me ayudan a sobrellevar mis bloqueos XD gracias amigas!**

* * *

La oficina en la que se encontraba una vez mas era terriblemente oscura, espaciosa, pésimamente decorada, Ada recordó la oficina de Wesker, ella tenía que admitir que ese bastardo felino tenía estilo para decorar; una ráfaga de aire helado golpeó su nuca prácticamente desnuda… la oficina era también fría… aunque realmente a Wong no le molestaba, las altas temperaturas de la época del año le molestaban y el estar en un ambiente fresco le resultaba mucho más placentero; pero sí le fastidiaba cuando las temperaturas del exterior eran exactamente iguales a a las del interior del feo lugar de trabajo.

_Es decir que no daré el golpe hasta dentro de 2 meses, ¿verdad?_ la mujer vestida de blanco y negro preguntó al hombre sentado frente a ella

_Así es señorita Wong… deberá esperar 2 meses antes de llevar a cabo esa misión… aunque ya sabemos lo que sucede, de todas formas queremos estar completamente seguros de la veracidad de los datos que tenemos, además… no está en nuestros planes que el gobierno sepa que tenemos conocimiento de las actividades que realizan, al menos, no tan rápidamente, recuerde que Neumann llegó hace unos pocos días y no queremos poner en riesgo a nuestro informante

_Dígame algo ¿el gobierno está al tanto de la creación de armas biológicas en sus instalaciones?_ ella llevaba años intentando destruir el bioterrorismo desde adentro arriesgando su culo demasiadas veces como para que al gobierno le importe un bledo que estén creando armas de esa envergadura en sus narices… la situación era molesta y hasta ofensiva

_El gobierno dio las órdenes_ suspiró_… pero me imagino que ya sabrá que estas indicaciones son sólo conocidas por los verdaderos peces gordos del gobierno, no por un chivo expiatorio como el presidente

La mujer rodó sus ojos molesta, por alguna razón no le sorprendía.

_Entiendo… es una lástima que deba tardar tanto… quería retirarme lo antes posible_ suspiró

_ ¿Quiere retirarse?_ el personaje frente a ella levantó una ceja

_Confío que no será un problema

_Será una lástima perder sus servicios, pero no puedo retenerla de querer su descanso, más si puedo intentar convencerla que no es la decisión apropiada… por favor señorita Wong tómese todo el tiempo hasta su misión para decidir su destino posterior a ella.

_Quizás podría intentar convencerme_ mintió_ pero en otro momento…

_Entiendo, puede retirarse; ha sido un placer

_Lo mismo digo_ acto seguido se levantó del asiento que ocupaba y salió al caliente clima que le esperaba fuera de ese lugar. _"Si sigo viniendo aquí y saliendo con este clima voy a agarrar un resfrío"_ pensó en forma despreocupada.

La idea de que alguien intentara hacerla cambiara de parecer era graciosa e inútil realmente, la decisión estaba tomada, Ada Wong abandonaría el negocio del crimen y de las armas biológicas (más bien, su lucha encubierta contra las mismas) luego de matar a Frank Neumann, su retiro no era algo sumamente fácil como que un abogado o un comerciante quisiera dejar de trabajar de un día para otro, naturalmente su vida corría peligro con esa decisión… pero ¿no lo hacía siempre? ¿No había estado en peligro con cada pequeña decisión que tomaba? Sí, definitivamente sí; su vida estuvo en riesgo desde que decidió ser agente a los 18 años, y aún más cuando dos años después traicionó a su gobierno abandonándolo todo, familia, honor, patria y nunca más mirando atrás, enterrando para siempre a esa niña que había muerto junto con su pasado.

Habían transcurrido 21 años desde ese momento… Ada llevaba la mitad de su vida… sobreviviendo y escapando a los dioses de la muerte que se empeñaban en buscarla para rodearla con su frío y sombrío abrazo, reclamando un premio que ella se negaba a entregar.

Cuando llegó a su pequeño departamento esa noche, lo primero que hizo fue quitarse el traje formal que llevaba y tumbarse en ropa interior sobre la cama, dándose un tiempo con sus pensamientos y sus recuerdos… la tortura comenzaba… y la mejor forma de sobrellevarla era con el amargo veneno de un cigarrillo y una copa de vino tinto.

Una vez en su cama y con sus vicios listos, ella se preguntó porque llevaba tanto tiempo escapando, ¿Qué era lo que la hacía vivir? ¿Cuál era su combustible? ¿Qué era lo que ella esperaba tan pacientemente? ¿Qué era lo que tanto ella como el personaje de su interior que nunca había podido salir se aferraran a la vida con uñas y dientes?... Wong intentó convencerse que no sabía la respuesta pero la molesta voz en su cabeza seguía repitiéndole que lo sabía… y finalmente hizo un intento de aceptar que lo sabía; pero antes, debía cambiar la premisa, la palabra que correspondía realmente a esas preguntas no era un "Qué" sino un "Quién" y la respuesta después de ese pequeño cambio era mucho más sencilla, puesto que tenía nombre y apellido… Leon Scott Kennedy.

Por mucho que la espía intentó conciliar el sueño para escapar de sus ideas, la actividad había sido imposible, los fantasmas de un pasado olvidado y enterrado en el tiempo la acechaban y no sabía por qué, quizás se tratase de una reacción normal al ver el final de camino frente a ella; el final de un largo y duro camino.

Su cabeza se llenó de las imágenes y memorias de su juventud, de sus sueños de patriotismo y honor ahora muertos junto con la persona a la que habían pertenecido; ella se preguntó cómo esa chiquilla se hubiese imaginado su vida a la edad de 41 años… intentó con todas su fuerzas imaginar ese escenario, formular una respuesta; pero no la hubo porque no existía una respuesta, porque realmente ella no seguía la línea de una sola vida… de una sola persona, de una sola historia. Ada Wong era mil personas distintas y ninguna, un completo cementerio de personajes temporales que mueren, reviven y vuelven a morir de acuerdo a las circunstancias y a las misiones; ella era una mujer sin rostro y a la vez una con miles de ellos, era una mujer sin un verdadero pasado al que aferrarse pero con muchas memorias sobre todas y cada una de esas vidas que había vivido, las memorias de cada personaje que había interpretado con un supuesto fin oscuro e inmoral que ayudaron a crear la imagen de una infame espía; y ahora, el final del camino estaba frente a sus ojos verdes, el telón estaba a punto de bajar… y cuando esa pesada tela roja llegase al suelo, la obra terminaría, no quedaría más nada de ella; quizás, con su retiro, esa mujer que se rehusaba a irse de su cuerpo la abandonaría; de alguna forma deseaba que Ada Wong muriera con esa última misión, quería cerrar el círculo; sin embargo, algo la detenía en ese deseo autodestructivo, quizás era el saber que el saco de piel, músculos y huesos que ella representaba seguiría rondando por el mundo con otro nombre, con otra vida, como otro personaje que quizás pase desapercibido o que quizás (dependiendo de las circunstancias) retome la deshonrosa ruta que mil veces antes había tomado.

_Ada_ se dijo suavemente… ese no era su nombre real, aunque la verdad, había cambiado tantas veces de nombre a lo largo de los años que ya no recordaba el suyo y Ada era sólo el personaje de una mujer tenaz que se aferraba a su cuerpo decidida a no irse y ciertamente, con el tiempo, ella, de alguna forma extraña la había aceptado, quizás hasta como parte de ella… o como ella misma, no podía decirlo con certeza… como fuere, Ada era el personaje más duradero de todos. Un personaje que había nacido y sido bautizado como Ada Wong desde 1996 cuando le asignaron infiltrarse en los laboratorios de Umbrella enamorando a uno de los científicos más brillantes y al más solitario de todos… John Howe; ella pensó que, al igual que todas las otras identidades que había tenido, Ada moriría al terminar la misión; pero no fue así, esa "persona" emocionalmente indecisa insistió en quedarse e instalarse, en ser parte de esa mujer que se asemejaba terriblemente a un molde en el cual sus jefes ponían la mezcla de un material acorde la misión que debía cumplir y del que luego salía lo que fuera que necesitasen, una asesina, una espía, una ladrona, una mercenaria o quizás todo junto… tampoco hacía falta mencionar que las decisiones y experiencias de Ada fueron un factor determinante en el resto de sus trabajos; fueron la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte, no sólo de ella… sino de miles de otras personas inocentes y no tanto.

_Sabes… en cierta forma… no quiero que te vayas… me caes bien, creo que he aprendido mucho de ti. Me gustaría saber porque insistes en quedarte_ dijo hablándole a Ada y tocando la grotesca cicatriz que recorría su fina y tonificada cintura.

Esa nueva pregunta, no era diferente a las que se había hecho anteriormente, sólo había una razón por la cual Ada Wong permanecía en ese molde carnal que era su cuerpo marcado por las decisiones de una persona que no existía pero que se había abierto paso entre la falsedad y la realidad convirtiéndose en alguien... fusionándose con ese infame molde biológico… convirtiéndolo en una identidad real y persistente.

_Leon_ se susurró a sí misma en repuesta a su pregunta; al pronunciar ese nombre sintió como si un pequeño puño presionara su corazón comprimiendo cada uno de los sentimientos hacia ese hombre que se habían acumulado con los años y la desesperante soledad; no podía negar era él quien aún mantenía viva a Ada… ya que desde Raccoon City había intentado cambiar otra vez de identidad, pero siempre volvía al mismo y simple nombre… el nombre del caracter que había demostrado querer ser parte de ella.

La mujer sonrió ante la idea de convertirse totalmente en Ada Wong… quizás sería algo bueno y divertido, después de todo ¿no buscaba algo de "estabilidad"?. Finalmente, un suave peso se hizo sentir sobre sus párpados; el sueño estaba llegando, miró la hora en el pequeño reloj digital que tenía a su lado, marcaba las 3 am, por primera vez se dormiría antes del amanecer; ella sonrió nuevamente, dio una última pitada al tercer cigarrillo de la noche, tomó el último sorbo de vino antes de acabar la copa y cerró los ojos sonriendo ante la extraña sensación de ¿paz? Que se alojaba en su pecho luego de tomar la decisión de aceptar ser quién había sido por tantos años.

__Hemos recibido la información que Wong ya ha aceptado la misión… pero la llevará a cabo en 2 meses_ Informó uno de los hombres a sus pares_

__Es demasiado tiempo_ razonó otro_

__No, no lo es… debemos dejar que crean que no sabemos nada; además no podemos alertar a Kennedy. Es mejor que se aburra un rato con Neumann antes que todo comience_

__Es cierto, que estos meses sean para ellos la calma que precede a la tormenta._

* * *

**Victoria Grayson no se como decirte esto... pero eres jodidamente dulce *-* gracias por tu gran apoyo chica! espero que te guste este capítulo!**

Kris, fatty... amigas son geniales *-* no hay mas que decirles que no les haya dicho XD gracias por su tremendo apoyo; realmente espero que este capitulo sea de su dramático agrado.

I'm Asuka Dattebayo y Yune69... aqui tienen la conti n.n disfrútenla chicas... espero que lo hagan jeje... me esforcé :foreveralone:

ChibiFate amiga! gracias por darte una vuelta para ayudarme! me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que te guste este capítulo tambien... aunque quizas sea medio raro ._.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bien, estoy de vuelta con otro de mis salvajes delirios; este capítulo es un poco más largo que el resto y tiene a un invitado especial... TADAAAAN! el OC de mi amiga Kris. ! amiga, este capítulo va par tí =) gracias por aguantarme y ayudarme n.n  
Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia y que se toman el tiempo de dejarme un review no saben lo que significa para mi *-*, espero que lo distruten.**

* * *

El hombre pasó varios días pensando la mejor forma de hacerle llegar a la mujer la información que debía darle, analizó todas sus opciones y sus posibles reacciones, ¿una llamada? Ciertamente ella no conocía su voz, pero sabía que podría rastrear su llamada y eso sería sin lugar a dudas algo arriesgado, ¿presentarse ante ella? Debía hacerlo, pero no sin antes darle una pista de quién era y del tema que hablarían, definitivamente si se presentaba ante Ada Wong de la nada, muy probablemente ella lo mataría o al menos ligaría unos buenos golpes, esa mujer tenía una fama muy particular y él no quería cabrearla, ¿una carta? De seguro ella escucharía cuando el papel se deslice por su puerta y saldría a darle caza… aunque, quizás si ponía a un chivo expiatorio, simple e inocente para desviar la atención de la espía l permitiría resguardarse al menos por unas horas hasta su encuentro. Además, él no debía ser visto cerca de ella tan fácilmente o los de arriba podrían sospechar, lo que derribaría sus planes y eso, eso era algo que Michael Gray no podía permitir; había esperado tanto por el momento de hacerles pagar por lo que le habían hecho que no podía simplemente arruinarlo todo y morir como si nada… se lo debía a su hijo y a todas las demás personas que habían perecido injustamente bajo las pezuñas de unos psicópatas como Simmons y su dichosa Familia.

Después de dedicarse a deliberar la mejor acción, lo decidió, una carta y un chivo… ahora sólo tenía un problema, debía decirle como identificarlo en su reunión, el problema era que dar datos o un mensaje demasiado claro sería peligroso.

_Supongo que vas a tener que averiguar esto tú sola_ dijo en voz baja mientras escribía una pequeña nota en una hoja de papel.

Ada despertó y deseó que el día ya hubiese acabado, no por cansancio sino más bien por aburrimiento… debía haber alguna forma en la que los 30 días restantes para su siguiente y última misión pasasen más rápido; quería terminar con todo cuanto antes y mudarse, quizás a Francia o Suiza… la espía incluso pensó en volver a China, pero descartó la idea como ridícula al segundo de haberla pensado. Finalmente había aceptado que era Ada Wong y estaba tranquila con el resultado pero nada de eso significaba que debería volver a sus raíces… ya las había cortado y en aquel país no había nada para ella.

La dama miró el reloj que marcaba las 7 am, sólo había dormido unas cuantas horas y le resultaba difícil conciliar el sueño luego de esa hora desde hacía años, sin importar que tan poco había dormido la noche anterior.

_Creo que no puedo borrar la disciplina de mi pasado_ se dijo así misma haciendo alusión a la milenaria virtud de su pueblo de origen y al estricto entrenamiento al que había sido sometida casi toda su vida y pensó que sería un buen momento para ir perdiendo esos viejos hábitos... quizás incluso podría dormir hasta las 8.

El sonido del papel arrastrándose por el suelo llamó su atención sacándola de sus planes y haciéndola saltar fuera de la cama de forma casi instintiva sólo para correr a la puerta y buscar a quien sea que haya tirado eso bajo su puerta; quizás era una conducta paranoica… pero ese tipo de actitudes le habían salvado la vida incontables veces en el pasado. Ada abrió la entrada y vio una figura girar al final del pasillo, sin pensarlo dos veces fue tras esa persona; se desconcertó un poco cuando al prácticamente estampar a su objetivo contra la pared se dio cuenta que no era más que un niño de no más de 16 años que al parecer se había desviado de su camino a la escuela.

_ ¿Quién eres?_ pregunto la mujer observando el miedo en los ojos del muchacho

_Soy Noha… no me haga daño_ Ada lo soltó… había visto a muchas personas culpables como para saber distinguirlas y él definitivamente no era culpable… quizás idiota, pero no culpable… de seguro no tenía idea de que hacía o de quién era ella.

_ ¿Qué dejaste en mi departamento?

_Sólo un sobre… un hombre me lo dio y me dijo que lo tirara bajo su puerta, me dio 25 dólares por hacerlo_ el chico empezaba a calmarse y a observar más detenidamente a Ada aún se encontraba en ropa de dormir.

_Hey… chico… estoy aquí arriba_ dijo levantando el rostro del niño

_Lo siento

_ ¿Quién te dio el sobre?

_No lo sé, yo iba a clases y ese tipo me preguntó si quería una paga por hacerle un favor, me dio el sobre y me dijo que viniera hasta aquí…

_ ¿Cómo era?

_No lo vi bien, estaba vestido con un sobretodo marrón y no me interesaba así que no preste atención_ Ada siseó frustrada ante la respuesta del jovencito, algo en todo esto no figuraba bien y ella averiguaría de que iba todo… al menos agradecía que ya no moriría de aburrimiento hasta su próxima misión_ ¿Puedo irme?

_Ve_ gruñó, acto seguido volvió a su departamento y cerró la puerta las ella, recogió el dichoso sobre del suelo y lo puso sobre la mesa de café frente al simple sillón de cuero negro.

_Voy a necesitar un cigarrillo para esto… odio fumar por la mañana_ suspiró mientras se dirigía a su cuarto a buscar su amargo y alargado vicio; sacó uno de la caja, lo puso entre sus labios y lo encendió mientras se sentaba en el cómodo mueble frente al sospechoso sobre que tomó con una de sus manos examinándolo en busca de pistas que le pudieran decir quién era el remitente. No había nada, el blanco luminoso del papel parecía burlarse de ella. Ada tomó otra pitada antes de abrir el molesto objeto para ver finalmente el dichoso contenido que solamente era una hoja de papel tan blanca como el mismo sobre, sólo manchada con una caligrafía alargada y poco prolija pero legible.

_"Hay muchas cosas sobre tu próxima misión que desconoces Wong, permíteme explicártelo todo esta noche. Encuéntrame a las 10 pm en Hawkeye St. 852, sé que llegarás a tiempo._

_ P.D: El corindón del océano reina sobre el cíclico argento" _

Ada releyó la nota una y otra vez intentando encontrarle sentido… la última frase era la más importante porque le daba una pista, ¿Pero de qué? ¿Qué tanto sabía esta persona sobre su próxima misión? ¿De qué quería advertirle? ¿Sería una emboscada como la de Carla y el submarino?... ella realmente no lo sabía pero lo que sí sabía era que le acababan de poner un reto y Ada Wong nunca decía que no a los retos, lo había hecho al principio de su carrera, y ahora, al final tampoco lo haría.

Encendió otro cigarrillo apenas terminó el anterior, no saber lo que sucedía le molestaba, nuevamente estaba en el juego de alguien y la pregunta era ¿De quién? ¿De la Organización que evidentemente le ocultaba algunos detalles de su misión?, ¿Del gobierno?, ¿Del misterioso escritor? Wong bufó frustrada… le habían dejado un rompecabezas, no era como que no los supiese resolver, pero siempre había tenido un patrón que seguir ya sea sobre quién había ideado todo o bien sobre el entorno en el que debía desarrollarse el acertijo; pero eso era una hoja en blanco, palabras juntas sin un sentido específico y… además… ¿Qué carajo era un corindón? Ciertamente, en su terreno esa no era una palabra común, quizás la había oído antes pero no recordaba donde ni en qué contexto.

_Quizás un café me ayude con esto_ dijo antes de levantarse a preparar el oscuro néctar de la mañana pensando que quizás ese líquido le ayudaría con su pequeño juego de palabras.

Ada tomó el último sorbo de la tercera taza del café, que comenzaba a enfriarse perdiendo su particular, y aplastó la colilla del cigarrillo en el cargado cenicero frente a ella, su cabeza empezaba a doler y pese a su frustración y aburrimiento el tiempo parecía correr más rápido, presionándola para solucionar ese problema antes de la hora solicitada. Ella se dejó caer sobre el respaldar del sillón con un fuerte resoplido, pasó sus dedos sobre su cabello negro como si creyera que ese simple acto sacaría todos los pensamientos erróneos sobre la nota, giró su cabeza sin buscar algo específico y entonces vio que muy probablemente la respuesta había estado cerca de ella todo el tiempo, a sólo unos pasos, en un pequeño mueble con algunos libros apilados. Caminó hacia ellos y tomó el que le interesaba, esperando encontrar allí al menos un atisbo de luz desde el cual empezar a resolver su pequeña adivinanza.

_Es tan simple que quizás funcione_ suspiró antes de buscar la palabra cuyo significado le intrigaba.

_"Corindón: Óxido alumínico de gran dureza entre cuyas variedades se encuentran el rubí, el zafiro y la amatista"_

_El océano… un zafiro… bien, al parecer vamos avanzando_ se dijo a sí misma

Frank Neumann era el hombre más aburrido del mundo, no hablaba de nada y sólo se dedicaba a su trabajo ignorando completamente a Leon.

_ ¿Sabes? Te cuido la espalda todos los días… al menos podrías contarme algo de ti_ el tono de Leon era sarcástico, pero era una forma de empezar una conversación con el ser humano con el que compartía espacio físico en horas laborales

_No estoy aquí para hacer amigos, estoy aquí para impedir que el bioterrorismo crezca

_ ¿Por qué lo haces?

_Por que puedo

_Eres realmente simpático_ Neumann se quedó callado ante el último comentario de Leon, no podía discutir con él, sólo debía hacer el trabajo que le había sido encomendado. Por su parte, Kennedy no hizo más que cambiar su posición en la silla y bufar molesto, ese hombre tan parecido a un roedor era realmente aburrido y arrogante, no parecía una persona a la que de hecho le importase tanto el mundo como para impedir el bioterrorismo; más bien tenía el perfil de un hombre al que le interesaba más probarse a sí mismo, a la ciencia y al poder que esta representaba antes que preocuparse por una amenaza tan grave e inminente como esa… era como todos los científicos que iniciaron el problema que se cobró tantas vidas inocentes. Leon no pudo evitar tensar la mandíbula y apretar los puños ante las memorias que lo acosaban desde hacía tantos años.

_Necesito un trago_ susurró para sí, si bien no disfrutaba de un estado de ebriedad, el calor del alcohol le daba la tranquilidad que necesitaba para acallar su mente por al menos un momento.

_ ¿No es un poco temprano para tomar algo?_ la voz de Neumann hizo que el rubio se sobresaltara mínimamente

_Cuando vivas lo que yo podrás decirme el horario para tomar un trago... igual lo tomaré cuando salga de aquí

_Eso espero, no me gusta el alcohol ni su olor

_Todos tenemos que vivir con olores desagradables ¿Qué te parece el olor a carne podrida?_ el tono de Leon le dejó en claro que sus comentarios le molestaban y por primera vez Neumann sonrió.

__Tenemos un problema_

__ ¿Cuál?_

__Alguien va a decirle a Wong lo que tenemos pensado hacer_

__ ¿Quién? _

__Creemos que es Michael Grey_

__ ¿Quién es él?_

__Es el agente e informante de la Organización de Wong… parte de nuestro plan pero sólo como paloma mensajera, está aquí como infiltrado en el gobierno_

__Parece que la paloma nos ha picado la mano_

__Entonces hay que romperle el cuello, no nos sirve una paloma de esas características_

__ ¿Tienes idea de lo que pretende hacer?_

__No, pero pensamos que pretende reunirse con ella_

__Entonces envíen a alguien a que lo siga y que elimine el problema de raíz; ellos no deben reunirse y nuestros planes deben seguir tal y como estaban… _

Michael estaba sentado en el borde de la cama con sus codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas y su rostro hundido en su manos, _ese_ era el momento, el sólo sonido de las agujas del reloj le indicaban que todo se resumía a esa reunión, la venganza, la justicia, el destino de incontables personas, de incontables familias con seres queridos, vidas felices y tristes, de villanos, criminales y personas de bien estaba a punto de decidirse… en un bar de mala muerte de Hawkeye St. A manos de dos mercenarios, de dos traidores sólo movidos por sus propios recuerdos y por sus propias promesas.

Grey se levantó de la cama y tomó de la mesa de luz el anillo de plata y una fotografía suelta y desgastada de un adolescente; se puso la joya en su dedo anular, observó la imagen de la foto, suspiró y la colocó en su bolsillo. Acto seguido salió de su pequeña residencia, sabiendo que desde ese preciso instante, nada sería lo mismo.

La hora se acercaba y Ada no había avanzado en nada más que en saber que un zafiro estaba involucrado en todo, ella estaba fastidiada, con el orgullo herido. Miró la hora y entrecerró los ojos al ver que el aparato se burlaba de ella marcando las 9… sólo faltaba una hora… pero con el rompecabezas resulto o no, ella se presentaría y así tuviese que matar a todos, encontraría a quien sea que la haya hecho quedar como idiota.

Decidió prepararse para su pequeña cita, una rápida ducha, una falda negra hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla, una blusa roja sólo prendida hasta la formación de un pronunciado escote que se extendía hasta la unión de sus pechos, zapatos negros de tacón, su característico suave maquillaje en los párpados en conjunto con un lápiz labial de un color natural. Preparó su típico armamento siempre camuflado, una correa en su pierna derecha con su arma y una navaja muy afilada, en su pierna izquierda otra correa con su fiel lanza garfios y munición de 9mm, en su muñeca, una pulsera de plata desde la cual podía sacar un hilo lo suficientemente fuerte como para matar a alguien (y sí que lo había hecho antes)… se miró al espejo de cuerpo entero frente a ella y sonrió levemente; aún tenía 20 minutos antes de su encuentro, agarró las llaves de su auto y se dirigió al lugar indicado.

__Nuestra paloma empieza a volar en otro sentido_

__No llegará muy lejos_

__Espera, veamos a donde va…_

La mejor forma de terminar un día pesado era con una bebida en la mano, a Leon realmente le gustaba sentir el frío del líquido en su boca y el caliente ardor al atravesar su garganta. Realmente no era un hombre que gustaba de beber en lugares públicos, pero el aburrimiento que le inspiraba Neumann todo el día, sólo alimentaba sus ganas de beber y de ver gente… aún cuando ese barsucho en el que estaba no ofreciera la mejor compañía, o el mejor alcohol.

Grey se bajó de su auto para entrar en aquella taberna oscura y sucia; se preguntó cómo reaccionaría aquella mujer al ver el lugar y sonrió al imaginar su expresión de asco e incredulidad. Una vez adentro, se acercó a la barra, miró la hora, aún faltaban 10 minutos hasta la hora pactada… tiempo suficiente para sentarse y tomar algo.

Por alguna razón Michael no se sorprendió al sentir una presión en su espalda, una presión que conocía muy bien… el cañón de un arma.

_No creo que debas pedir algo… vendrás conmigo_ le susurró la voz de un hombre en el oído

_Lo siento pero tengo una cita_ respondió tranquilamente

_Creo que deberás cancelarla _ Michael supo en ese momento que ya lo sabían… pero no dejaría que lo arruinen todo

_No es una actitud caballerosa dejar a una mujer plantada_ se burló y la presión se hizo más fuerte

_Ven… no quiero llamar la atención, sólo será un momento_ la voz del hombre era oscura y escondía aún más oscuras intenciones

_Ya que lo pides tan amablemente, te haré caso_ Michael sonrió y se levantó el alto asiento para ser empujado hacia el callejón fuera del local, el pequeño espacio apestaba a orina, alcohol y basura, un gato famélico y herido observaba a los recién llegados desde unas bolsas de deshechos desde las cuales buscaba un sustento que valiese la pena, sobre una pared había otro hombre que apuntó a Michael con su propia pistola_ dos contra uno, es tan justo…

_A la mierda la justicia_ le dijo el que presionaba su arma contra él

_Apuesto a que tus jefes dicen mucho eso ¿verdad?_ una punzada de dolor atravesó el corazón de Grey

_No es tu asunto

_Tampoco es su asunto el hecho que yo tenga una cita… y sin embargo aquí están ustedes dos caballeros, impidiendo que pueda tener una buena noche_ Michael sabía que los estaba cabreando

_Si fueses a buscar una zorra en la cual enterrarte no nos interesaría… pero… ibas a reunirte con una zorra especial_ le dijo el de la pared

_Veo que eres adivino… ¿Podrías decirme los números de la lotería?_ esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, el personaje detrás de él, levantó su arma para golpearlo con la culata; Michael tomó el brazo armado de su enemigo y lo llevó arrastró hasta ponerlo frente a su cuerpo como un escudo para el hombre de enfrente que aún le apuntaba, Grey sostenía a su escudo inmóvil y gimiendo de dolor ante la gran presión que se ejercía sobre su brazo a punto de romperse.

_Dispárale_ gimió el escudo apretando los dientes

_Sí… hazlo_ siseó Michael

Ada disminuyó la velocidad del vehículo mientras buscaba la numeración indicada, levantó una ceja algo incrédula cuando la encontró.

_Así que aquí es… estoy emocionada por conocer a este… personaje. Al menos se que aquí no será complicado encontrar un zafiro_ se bajó de su auto para entrar en aquel tugurio de ratas y cucarachas, abrió la puerta para ser recibida por la espesa humareda de nicotina y hierba mezclados junto con el penetrante olor a alcohol barato y sudor. Una mínima expresión de desaprobación cruzó por su rostro al pasar junto a la mesa de billar donde una joven rubia de cabello largo, quizás demasiado drogada o demasiado desinteresada, se convertía en el lujurioso centro de atención de al menos tres hombres de aspecto dudoso y desagradable. Ella observaba a todas las personas del lugar, buscaba en sus cuellos, en sus lóbulos, en sus muñecas y en sus dedos algún indicio de la piedra preciosa; sin embargo, aunque no encontró lo que buscaba, sonrió al encontrar algo igual de interesante.

Kennedy iba por su tercer trago de ron y aún se sentía bien, había hablado con algunas chicas pero ellas se habían aburrido rápidamente ante su desinterés y él ante su estado deplorable.

_ ¿Qué va a tomar?_ preguntó el cantinero a una persona cerca de Leon, él continuó con su mirada fija en su pequeño vaso

_ ¿Qué tal un vino?_ respondió una voz femenina y seductora… la voz que Leon reconocería donde sea, en el momento que sea

_No creo que encuentres algo así aquí_ el rubio dijo desde su asiento_ prueba con otra cosa linda

_Mph…_ ella fingió no escucharlo y vio al hombre del otro lado de la barra asentir esperando una respuesta alternativa_ ¿vodka?

_Eso está mejor_ aprobó Leon al ver al cantinero darse la vuelta y servirle a la mujer un pequeño vaso con la bebida solicitada, ella sacó un billete para pagar por el servicio, pero el rubio fue más rápido al entregarle el dinero al huraño cantinero quién gruñó al aceptarlo _ ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Me estás siguiendo?

_No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia Kennedy_ respondió sin mirarlo

_No creo que vengas a un lugar como este sólo porque sí… no es tu estilo Ada

_Y tú me conoces tanto

_Sólo hace falta verte_ la voz de Leon era tranquila, como si de alguna forma ya no se sorprendiera totalmente de verla en el lugar menos esperado. La mujer levantó una ceja y llevó el vaso a sus labios

_Tampoco pareces el material para un lugar como este

_Mph… tuve un mal día en el trabajo… pero tú no me preguntaste por eso

_Oh! lo siento ¿Qué tal tu día querido?_ dijo sarcásticamente, fingiéndose una esposa cariñosa que recibe a su marido luego de una larga jornada laboral

_Bueno, algo pesado cielo, pero me alegra estar aquí contigo en este…_ hizo una pausa intentando buscar la palabra correcta

_Bar_ le interrumpió ella

_Bar_ repitió el rubio_ al fin nos encontramos de nuevo

_ ¿No lo hacemos siempre?_ sonrió ella

_Como una broma divina_ Leon levantó su vaso_ salud… por las bromas de los Hados

_Salud_ Ada golpeó su vaso con el de él antes volver a beber el líquido en su interior

_No creí que pensaras que de verdad podrías acertar_ Michael dejó caer al suelo el cuerpo inerte de su, alguna vez escudo; el compañero del occiso tensó la mandíbula aunque no él podía decir si de rabia o temor… como sea, le daba lo mismo. Grey se abalanzó sobre su contrario y un movimiento rápido pudo agarrar su muñeca y golpearla contra la pared las veces necesarias como para que el hombre soltase el arma entre pequeños gemidos de dolor; lo demás fue fácil, unos golpes en el estómago y en el rostro con la suficiente fuerza como para dejarlo inconsciente y aparentando la suficiente inexperiencia como para que la escena no parezca más que una pelea de ebrios con un crimen nada extraño en la zona.

Una vez que Michael terminó con su pequeña labor, agradeció haberse vestido de negro, de esa manera, la sangre de la víctima se camuflaba asemejándose sólo a una mancha de líquido; él miró su reloj, eran las 10:10… ella ya debía estar allí.

Volvió a entrar y la buscó con la mirada, si bien no la conocía personalmente la había visto muchas veces por la organización y en las fotografías de su perfil, por lo que podía reconocerla fácilmente; se sorprendió al ver sus planes algo frustrados por cierto rubio… sentado junto a la mujer de rojo en un aparente coqueteo, según lo que había oído de La Familia, esos dos tenían una historia inconclusa… pero a él le importaba un bledo, si no hablaba con Ada para informarle sobre su misión, Leon, ella y todo el jodido mundo estarían en peligro una vez más y eso era algo que no estaba en los planes de Michael… después de todo se lo debía a _él._

Su conversación con Leon era su característico tira y afloje de preguntas y respuestas, un eterno coqueteo, el juego del gato y el ratón.

_ Y bien ¿Cuándo pretendes decirme por qué siempre que nos encontramos hay algún virus de por medio?_ Ada miró a su alrededor

_No veo ningún infectado aquí… ¿Y tú?

_No me sorprendería que de un momento a otro, alguien se convierta en zombie e intente matarnos

_Mph… zombies… el menor de nuestros problemas alguna vez

_Ciertamente sí… frente a Birkin y Simmons, los zombies son un paseo en el parque

Un hombre sumamente pálido y alto se posicionó detrás de Leon, ordenó un trago; quizás el personaje hubiese pasado desapercibido para Ada, de no ser por la imponente joya en su dedo anular. _"Así que era un anillo"_ pensó para sí misma; ella sabía que ese hombre, sea que quien sea la conocía y era por eso que se había parado detrás de Leon… mostrándole su anillo.

_ ¿Sabías que el zafiro es un óxido alumínico y una de las cuatro gemas más importantes del mundo?_ el hombre alto sonrió, mientras que Leon se confundió ante el repentino tema

_No, no lo sabía, desconozco la joyería

_Mph… es cultura general guapo… deberías interesarte más en eso_ acto seguido se levantó del asiento

_ ¿Ya te vas?_ Aunque sonase algo desconcertado, no le sorprendía

_Sí, me gustaría quedarme, pero tengo algo que hacer guapo, gracias por el trago_ su voz era tan tranquila como siempre, tranquila, desinteresada, sarcástica… y así como así, tal y como cada vez que se veían… ella desaparecía una vez más.

_Mujeres_ siseó Leon antes de acabarse otro vaso más de su ron.

_ ¿Quién eres?_ preguntó Ada cuando vio salir a ese hombre alto y de cabello tan negro como el de ella

_Mi nombre es Michael Grey… y debo decirte que la misión que te fue encomendada para matar a Frank Neumann, es una trampa para matarte_ Ada rodó los ojos

_No será la primera vez que alguien intente matarme… si es todo lo que tienes para decirme, creo que he perdido el tiempo_ La mujer se dio vuelta para retirarse

_Ese hombre, Leon… él te importa y corre tanto peligro como tú sino me escuchas_ Ada se paró en seco y Grey sonrió.

* * *

**Kris: amiga ya sabes que este capítulo es para tí, espero que te guste n.n muchas gracias por todo**

Fatty rose malfoy, yune69 y Kimmy: muchas gracias por su apoyo chicas, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado n.n

ChibiFate: O.o me alegra que te guste mi forma de escribir... arruinando de aprende LOL XD ojala disfrutes este capitulo tanto como yo disfrutaría que nuestras Xbox se lleven mejor y podamos matar zombies juntas *-*


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, nuevo capítulo. Antes de empezar realmente quiero agradecerles por leer y por su apoyo, significa mucho para mi todo lo que hacen, leer, dejar revs, poner esta historia en sus favoritos o seguirla... de verdad esas cosas me hacen estúpidamente feliz así que muchas gracias! n.n espero que disfruten este nuevo capítulo aunque realmente lo veo un poco aburrido, pero prometo subir el siguiente rápido XD.**

* * *

_Este lugar no es seguro para hablar, me han seguido hasta aquí… ven vamos_ Michael se dirigió a su auto.

_ ¿Es ese tu auto?

_Sí

_ ¿De verdad?, acabas de decir que te siguieron hasta aquí y pretendes moverte en tu auto_ se mofó de la idea de Michael. El se encogió de hombros ante la razón de la mujer que se dirigía a su propio vehículo_ vamos

_ ¿Y bien?_ preguntó Ada una vez adentro_ ¿De qué se trata todo esto?

_Soy un mercenario de la misma organización para la que trabajas… y también trabajo para el gobierno de los Estados Unidos

_Lo que te hace un perro de La Familia ¿Porqué he de confiar en ti? Debería matarte ahora mismo

_No lo entiendes, yo quiero destruir a La Familia por lo que hicieron

_Vaya, vaya un pequeño justiciero… no has de ser un muy buen agente en ninguno de tus trabajos

_No soy un mal agente en la Organización, pero soy uno medio en el gobierno… de todas formas debo mantenerme en bajo perfil allí… soy un informante y ya sabes que es necesario pasar desapercibido. Pero debo avisarte que la misión que te asignaron es una trampa para matarte

_Hace dos años mi propio clon mutado, de cuya existencia no tenía idea, intentó matarme, creo que puedo cuidarme sola_ ella rodó sus ojos.

_ ¿A dónde vamos?

_A mi departamento… me dirás todo allí

_Vamos al mío

_ ¿Y dices que no eres un mal agente?_ volvió a burlarse, Michael le devolvió un gruñido en respuesta, por mucho que le molestase, ella tenía razón_ en fin… creo que vamos a jugar un pequeño juego, una pregunta, una respuesta… empezaré ¿Porqué te importa?

_ Por justicia

_Eso no es algo que se aplique a mí

_No es justicia por ti, pero no puedo apelar a la justicia si estás muerta

_No juego juegos ajenos_ respondió Ada secamente.

_Lo sé…

_ ¿Qué es lo que sabes sobre mí?_ la mujer sonrió divertida.

_Sé que eres una sobreviviente de Raccoon City, que naciste en América, que trabajaste para Albert Wesker y Derek Simmons, sé que tus padres eran investigadores de Umbrella y murieron en un accidente, también que te volviste mercenaria a los 18 años_ recitó orgulloso.

_Vaya Grey… te felicito, sí que sabes leer un perfil

_ ¿Puedes dejar de burlarte de mí?

_Sí, claro, lo haré cuando dejes de darme motivos para hacerlo_ Michael rodó sus ojos, esa mujer era demasiado altanera.

_ ¿A qué te refieres con lo del perfil?

_ ¿Realmente creías que las hojas que puedes leer sobre mí son completamente ciertas?_ realmente Michael no lo esperaba, pero tampoco le importaba mucho que digamos.

_No es como que quiera presumir sobre mis habilidades para conseguir información_ dijo con pretendida indiferencia.

_Se nota…_ sonrió_ llegamos, aunque creo que ya lo sabes…

_Sí, vamos_ Ambos subieron a la pequeña vivienda de Ada, Michael observó el lugar, no era muy diferente de su propio "hogar", un mobiliario simple y necesario, sin mucha decoración, y hasta algo frío_ Podría jurar que guardas armas en todo este lugar

_Ahora empiezas a sonar como un mercenario

_Déjame adivinar, bajo la cama, en la mesa de luz, en un cajón de la cocina y…_ Michael observó detenidamente el entorno_ entre los cojines del sofá

_Te faltaron las del baño_ Ada tomó asiento en el sillón, cruzó las piernas y el hombre hizo lo propio, ambos se observaron por un momento, estudiándose mutuamente.

_Ahora dime… Michael… ¿Quién eres?_ preguntó suavemente… ambos ya sabían a donde iba la pregunta.

_Un hombre que busca justicia_ Ada le dedicó a la respuesta de Michael su característica media sonrisa… sarcástica.

_ ¿Por qué?

_Porque La Familia me lo quitó todo… me quitó a mi hijo

_ ¿Tall Oaks?_ Michael asintió.

_Eso no pasó hace mucho… no pudiste entrar a la Organización tan rápido_ dedujo la mujer.

_Es cierto, trabajo para la Organización desde hace 15 años y para el Gobierno desde hace 14, trabajé como policía antes de eso_ Wong pensó que probablemente debería trabajar en sus habilidades sociales, había trabajado en el mismo lugar con ese hombre y jamás le había visto… o no lo recordaba_ Sé que llevas combatiendo el bioterrorismo desde hace mucho tiempo ¿porqué?

_Tú has visto zombies… quizás hasta tu propio hijo se convirtió en uno; y sabes que matarlos no es un asesinato, es piedad_ Grey tragó pesadamente, lo que ella decía era cierto_ pero los zombies son víctimas inocentes de algo mucho más grande que generan los virus, podría decir que hasta son un efecto colateral

_ ¿Y qué es eso tan grande?

_La pérdida de la humanidad, cuando has perdido eso… lo has perdido todo. Eso le pasó a Simmons, a Birkin y a Wesker. Yo, intento impedir que más idiotas como ellos cometan los mismos errores.

_Simmons… Toda una historia con ustedes dos ¿uh?_ Michael cambió de tema y Ada dio un resoplido sarcástico ante su comentario.

_ ¿Realmente quieres saber?

_No sería malo…

_Tampoco lo sería que te concentres en decirme lo que querías… después de todo no armaste todo este circo para saber de mi pasado_ el tono de Ada fue cortante, Grey se acomodó más en el asiento con una sonrisa calculadora.

_Quizás si vamos a trabajar juntos podríamos conocernos_ Michael disfrutaba del juego de poder e información que ambos jugaban.

_Hay algo que debes saber de mi_ hizo una pausa y lo miró fijamente a los ojos_ no trabajo en equipo

_Todos lo saben… también saben que no fallas una misión_ Grey también clavó sus ojos azules en los de ella_ lo que tú no sabes es cuál es tu verdadera misión

_Y supongo que tú estás aquí para decírmelo

_Quizás… pero debería dejar que lo averigües sola_ no era cierto, él no podía dejar que ella lo averigüe; si eso pasaba todo sería un desastre pero no iba a ceder a ella tan rápido.

_Me haces perder el tiempo Grey

_Cuéntame de ti Wong… ¿Es ese tu nombre real?_ inclinó la cabeza a un lado para poder observar mejor a la mujer frente a él

_Lo es ahora

_ ¿Siempre lo fue?

_No… _ Ada chasqueó la lengua antes de continuar_ te mentiría si te dijera que recuerdo mi verdadero nombre y te mentiría aún más si te dijera que me importa hacerlo

_ ¿Por qué me dices eso?_ Michael esperaba una respuesta cortante y simple, el complemento de la misma le sorprendió. La espía se encogió de hombros y encendió un cigarrillo_ no deberías fumar

_Grey… cuando hayas vivido y visto, la mitad de las cosas que yo… entonces dime que es bueno para mí y que no_ El hombre sonrió y se acomodó en su asiento.

_Quería ser un hombre normal, un policía… tan simple como eso, cuando tenía 19 años me enamoré de una niña de 17 años y quedó embarazada, sus padres la echaron de casa y los míos también a mí, un niño en camino, una nueva vida para la que no estaba listo… por suerte era bueno en la academia y con mucho trabajo llegué rápido a ser policía, pero la paga era pésima, nació mi hijo Ian y se llevó a mi mujer, quedé con deudas, una boca que alimentar y con mi otra mitad bajo tierra… estaba desesperado y un día me ofrecieron hacer unos trabajos por pagas extras, aunque suene raro así fue como me metí en el negocio de los mercenarios… muchos de los crímenes que yo cometía de noche intentaba resolverlos de día. Un día la Organización me contactó y fueron ellos quienes me metieron en el gobierno para que pudiera ser un informante; mi vida tomaba un buen curso, pude educar a mi hijo sin muchos problemas aunque jamás le dije cuál era mi verdadero trabajo… para él era como su héroe_ en ese momento Ada vio el brillo de la memoria y la pena en los ojos azules de Michael_ como sea… ese día en Tall Oaks fue un desastre, intenté protegerlo, pero al final tuve que poner una bala en la cabeza que había sostenido y acariciado por tantos años. Después me enteré de Simmons y su familia… lo único que he querido desde ese momento, es verlos destrozados.

Ada apagó su cigarrillo a medio fumar en el cenicero de la pequeña mesa que los separaba.

_Creo que ahora soy yo la que debe preguntar… ¿Por qué me cuentas eso?

_Porque quiero que entiendas porqué quiero justicia

_Es tu justicia Grey… no la mía

_Nuestras justicias no son diferentes… tú también cobras justicia por mano propia, sabes que si no eres tú quien la hace… nadie la hace por ti

_Una lección bien aprendida en mi vida debo decir_ dijo dándole la razón_ como sea ¿Qué pinto en el asunto?

_La Familia está creando BOWS en el gobierno

_Lo se

_Pero tú verdadero objetivo no es matar a Frank Neumann_ la espía entrecerró los ojos_ debes matar a Leon S. Kennedy

En su mente, la morena sonrió ante la ironía… sabía que algún día llegaría el momento en que los Hados se burlarían tanto de ellos que deberían matarse entre sí, ella no lo había hecho en España bajo las órdenes de Wesker y no pretendía hacerlo ni ahora, ni nunca. Leon era la única persona que de verdad le había importado alguna vez además de ella misma, por él, ella nunca había titubeado un segundo en arriesgarse a perder su propia vida y esta vez… casi 20 años después de haberlo conocido en aquel estacionamiento en medio del infierno no sería la excepción.

_Lo lamento por quienes hayan ideado el retorcido plan… pero no lo haré. Mi informe dice que debo matar a Frank Neumann y será a él a quién mate

_ ¿Y cómo lo harás cuando Kennedy tiene órdenes de proteger a Neumann con su vida?

_Ya pensaré en algo

_Estoy aquí para ayudarte con eso_ por primera vez en toda la charla Michael pudo mostrarle su sonrisa altanera.

_ ¿Qué tienes en mente?

_Bueno… tu golpe está programado para el próximo mes… ¿Estás aburrida Ada?_ ella sonrió una vez más, pero esta era una sonrisa sincera de complicidad.

_Muy aburrida

_Entonces… ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana?

_Tengo una misión mañana_ todo salía a la perfección para Michael. La mujer se levantó y se estiró_ creo que es un buen momento para descansar un poco

_ ¿No crees que alguno de los dos debería estar en guardia?

_No, no lo creo. Luego podrás contarme tus planes_ Ada se dirigió a su cuarto y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa, el día había sido tremendamente agotador jugando los jueguecitos de Gray.

_Eso debió doler_ la voz profunda de Michael no sobresaltó a la espía en absoluto, el pudor de mostrar algunas partes de su cuerpo era algo que había perdido hacía demasiado tiempo; por lo que ella sólo giró la cabeza para encontrarse con sus ojos azules y su dedo índice que apuntaba hacia la cicatriz de su vientre

_ ¿No te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar?_ preguntó sarcástica evadiendo su pregunta

_Sí, pero creo que podemos ahorrarnos ciertas formalidades… ¿me das un arma?_ Wong levantó una ceja.

_ ¿Estás seguro que quieres dormir con un arma? Eso es peligroso_ ella se estaba burlando de él… cualquier mercenario que se respete debía dormir con su arma sin temer a matarse durante la noche por apretar accidentalmente el gatillo.

_Correré el riesgo_ le sonrió siguiéndole el juego

_Bien. Toma lo que quieras

_ ¿Dónde están?

_Tercer cajón, segunda puerta_ respondió señalando el armario al cual Michael se dirigió para darse cuenta que había 7 cajones y sólo dos opciones, pensó que lo más lógico sería que estuvieran en el tercero de abajo hacia arriba… Grey lo cerró rápidamente al abrirlo y ver su contenido… allí no había armas. Abrió la tercera gaveta y encontró diversas armas de bajo calibre, mayormente pistolas de 9mm y pequeñas metralletas.

_ ¿Esto es todo lo que tienes?_ preguntó entre incrédulo y ofendido, provocando que la mujer bufara burlona.

_ No, pero será suficiente para esta noche.

_ ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar en dormir cuando tu destino está a horas de definirse?_ Michael realmente no lo entendía, ¿cómo esa mujer se mostraba tan tranquila?

_Dime Grey… ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para adelantar las horas?

_No

_ ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para no tener que hacer esa misión?

_No

_Entonces… ¿Porqué no estaría tranquila? Suma la imposibilidad de hacer algo, más años de entrenamiento y verás que no hay otro resultado

_Yo nunca pude estar tranquilo antes de una misión_ dijo luego de un corto silencio mientras se sentaba en el suelo de la habitación_ nunca lo he dicho, pero siempre tenía miedo… ¿No sientes miedo?

Ada no contestó, por alguna razón se posicionó cerca de Grey, aunque más o menos un metro y medio los separaba para ellos era como estar uno al lado del otro. Había algo en ese hombre que le inspiraba un cierto respeto o empatía, por más que ella se burlara de él… comenzaba a caerle bien.

.-

.-

Michael giró la cabeza y la vio, con la tenue luz se podía ver su edad en su rostro… su verdadera edad no la que aparentaba en otro momento; él se preguntó que ocultaba realmente, cuáles eran sus vivencias y su pasado; no lo sabía, pero podía decir sin miedo a equivocarse que el peso de los años, de almas, de las acciones, misiones y decisiones se reflejaba claramente en sus ojos… él lo sabía, porque sentía lo mismo. Se sentía un viejo con la movilidad de un joven, un hombre cansado con la maldita fortaleza y la salud de alguien de la mitad de su edad y sinceramente, había momentos en los que odiaba eso, había momentos, especialmente luego de la muerte de Ian en los que simplemente le gustaría que alguien le diera el tiro que se merecía y que todas las almas que había arrebatado tomaran justicia… la misma justicia que él había reclamado en vida le sería reprochada luego de la muerte.

_Sabes… _ susurró ella luego de casi una hora de silencio_ sí tengo miedo

_ ¿Por ti?_ Ada negó levemente con la cabeza_ ¿Por Kennedy?

_Sí_ musitó.

_Sé que es importante para ti… leí algunos informes sobre ambos… aunque realmente no sé si sean ciertos ¿Qué pasa con él?

.-

.-

_Leon es…_ hizo una larga pausa, no sabía por dónde comenzar. Leon era tantas cosas…

_ ¿Necesitas un cigarrillo para esto?_ la interrumpió viendo que no estaba segura de qué contestar.

_Sí, iré a traerlos_ se levantó con la agilidad que una mujer de 40 años y con ese vicio desagradable no tendría en un millón de años y regresó con un cigarrillo ya encendido para volver a su lugar_ Leon es… la razón por la que soy quien soy

_ ¿Una mercenaria?

_No…

_No sé qué es lo que pasó entre ustedes dos, pero quizás no sería una mala idea dejarlo morir… al fin y al cabo si se mete en tu camino…

_No lo mataré y sí, es una mala idea la que propones_ dijo cortante

_Tienes sentimientos por él_ Ada volteó para verlo por un segundo pero no le contestó, aún cuando él tuviera razón.

.-

.-

Leon se despertó con la primera luz de la mañana y se odió a sí mismo por haberse tomado más tragos de los debidos luego de su desconcertante charla con Ada, la cabeza le dolía y tenía tantas ganas de ir a hacer de niñero de Neumann como de que sus joyas familiares se usaran para alimentar ganado. Por un momento pensó en reportarse moribundo, pero luego se dio cuenta que quedarse en casa era casi tan aburrido como ir al trabajo y aguantar a ese soquete. Al menos si iba a trabajar podría hablar con Helena en algún momento.

En dos horas Kennedy ya estaba ingresando a su puesto de trabajo. Odiaba la gran distancia que debía recorrer para llegar a ese lugar.

_Llegas tarde_ le reprochó Neumann sin mirarlo_ podrían haberme matado

_Si… seguro, dime ¿Quién podría querer matarte?_ Leon no estaba de humor para tolerar al idiota graduado_ ¿Qué tantos enemigos tienes?

_No tengo enemigos, y no creo que nadie quiera matarme_ respondió algo nervioso.

_No creo que me pondrían a cuidarte a menos que tuvieras a alguien que quiera verte muerto

_Como sea…

Era increíble, el día apenas comenzaba y Neumann ya era tan molesto como un grano en el culo, Leon tomó asiento y se preparó mentalmente para otro tortuoso día junto a aquel científico.

.-

.-

_Grey, mira esto, tenemos compañía_ le dijo Ada acercándose disimuladamente a la ventana para mostrarle a Michael a dos hombres abajo.

_Mph… parece que tendremos que matarlos, ¿tienes un rifle?

_Claro que tengo un rifle, pero no podemos dejarlos allí con un agujero en la cabeza… iremos de pesca

_Suena bien_ sonrió Michael_ vamos

.-

.-

__Se están moviendo_

__ ¿A dónde van?_

__No lo sé, pero recuerda que no podemos matar a la mujer, el tipo da lo mismo_

__Sí_

.-

.-

Ada y Michael condujeron por al menos 40 minutos, hasta alejarse lo suficiente de la zona urbana; sabían que el laboratorio dónde Neumann trabajaba estaba en las instalaciones subterráneas de lo que simulaba ser una pequeña base militar alejada de la ciudad y a varios kilómetros al este de donde se dirigían. Ada sintió por un momento algo de pena por Leon… tener que conducir toda esa distancia todos los días debía ser un dolor en el culo.

_Bien… creo que ya es hora de hacerles saber a nuestros amiguitos que no puedes seguir a mercenarios_ dijo Michael mientras agarraba del asiento una granada explosiva. Y miraba por el espejo retrovisor antes de sacar el seguro con sus dientes y tirar por la ventana la granada; esta, explotó demasiado cerca del móvil de sus seguidores que dieran un violento volanteo que habría sido fatal de no haber llevado cinturones de seguridad.

_Es momento de hablar con ellos_ habló una serena Ada mientras hacía marcha atrás unos metros para encontrarse con sus espías.

Ada y Michael bajaron del auto y caminaron con sus típicos pasos calmos hasta sus presas que, al parecer estaban demasiado asustadas como para pensar siquiera en volver a arrancar el maltrecho vehículo.

_Salgan_ ordenó Ada apuntándole con su arma a la sien del conductor mientras que su compañero hacía lo propio con el otro.

_Deberíamos matar a estos pedazos de mierda aquí mismo_ Grey, ya estaba martillando su arma y el hombre bajo su cañón cerró los ojos fuertemente.

_Espera… podrían servirnos_ una maliciosa sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la mujer.

* * *

**wow... espero que les haya gustado n.n, bien ya saben que valoro sus opiniones y ahora llegó el delicioso momento de... responder revs! yay!**

**Kris: amiga! espero que este cap te guste, eres genial y te agradezco mucho a Mike! *-* sabes el capitulo es tuyo ;) y muchas gracias por todo.**

**Nelida: bieeeen hice algo de trampa contigo XD pero espero que te guste la forma en la que el capitulo continuó. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo amiga!**

**Fatty: bueno, espero que este capítulo te guste, se que te gusta esta historia n.n y te agradezco tu apoyo en todas mis historias, eres super amiga!**

**Motoko: amiga! me alegra que te haya gustado el cap anterior, ojalá este también sea de tu agrado n.n gracia por tu apoyo y paciencia conmigo lol**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, se que no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que subí el capítulo anterior, pero sinceramente no quedé del todo conforme XD así que voy a intentar "arreglar" un poquito el desastre anterior XD; espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer *-* significa mucho para mi que lo hagan al igual que sus reviews que me vuelven super feliz.**

* * *

_ ¿Por qué trabajas solo?_ preguntó Leon

_No necesito a nadie más para lo que hago

_Todo un trabajador en equipo_ se burló_ desde mi experiencia creo que lo peor que puedes hacer es trabajar solo

_ ¿Por qué estas sólo entonces?

_Porque puedo cuidarte solo

_ ¿Ves mi punto?

_ ¿Crees poder detener el bioterrorismo tú solo? Muchas personas trabajaron años para perfeccionarlo_ Leon realmente se mostraba curioso sobre el asunto.

_Sí, soy un genio_ la respuesta de Neumann fue cortante e hizo pensar a Kennedy… Birkin también era un genio, quienes trabajaban con Simmons también lo eran… pero todos habían caído en su propio juego de poder perdiéndolo todo; en cierta forma… Leon se alegró que este hombre, por más pedante y aburrido que fuera, utilizara su mente para el bien y para terminar toda la pesadilla que había comenzado tanto tiempo atrás.

.-

.-

Ada estaba fastidiada, había pensado en utilizar a esos dos tipos como mensajeros, pero los muy estúpidos habían decidido jugar a los héroes y ni ella ni Michael habían tenido otra opción más que dispararles, eso resultaba molesto, ya que sólo eran trabajadores, simples peones de un juego más grande de lo que ellos entendían o conocían.

El camino hasta la supuesta base fue silencioso, ninguno había disfrutado con las muertes innecesarias y hasta estúpidas que habían causado pero, las cartas estaban puestas sobre la mesa, y ya no existía vuelta, no había lugar o motivo para pensar en retornar, la única opción era seguir adelante tal y como todo estaba planeado. Luego de ese entrar a ese lugar, nada sería igual, claro, no era como Ada no estuviese acostumbrada a seguir un hilo de "normalidad" en su vida… pero esto era especial; sabía que allí adentro estaba Leon, dispuesto a proteger a un monstruo con su vida… también sabía que por más que le gritara las verdaderas intenciones de La Familia y el verdadero objetivo de Neumann, Leon no le creería… se sintió un poco mal, ya que eso no sería más que una respuesta lógica a sus mentiras y medias verdades; pero no dejaba de ser molesto el sólo hecho de pensar que aquel agente protegería con su vida ignorantemente lo que siempre había querido eliminar.

_ ¿Piensas en él?_ preguntó la voz de Michael y Ada asintió levemente_ Sabes que debes hacerlo si se dan las circunstancias

_No quiero matarlo…_ dijo casi en un susurro.

_No digo que tengas que hacerlo, pero si pone todo difícil… no tienes opción Ada_ ella no quería admitirlo, pero el ojiazul a su lado tenía razón, si Leon ponía las cosas más difíciles de lo que eran, debería matarlo o al menos herirlo y eso, era algo que simplemente ella no quería hacer_ recuerda que esto no sólo tiene que ver contigo y con él… es mucho más grande

_Lo sé_ siseó molesta. El resto del viaje se realizó en silencio, Wong no estaba de humor para tener que pensar en la decisión que debería tomar... ella no dudaba un segundo al tener que elegir entre ella misma y Leon… pero ¿Entre Leon y la humanidad? Eso ya no era tan fácil, era frustrante de hecho.

_Bien, estamos a una buena distancia… ¿crees poder matar al de la izquierda? Yo me encargaré del de la derecha_ le dijo Ada, pasándole un rifle, la tarea iba a ser complicada, debían disparar al mismo tiempo para que las balas llegaran juntas y no podían fallar.

_Estamos algo lejos_ su compañera bufó en burla_ pero lo haré

_No falles Grey

_Tú no falles

_Nunca lo hago

Ambos fijaron el objetivo, la frente de cada una de sus víctimas… respiraron y apretaron el gatillo con una sincronía perfecta, los dos cuerpos en la distancia cayeron de espalda sin vida, dejándole a los mercenarios el paso libre para su último trabajo.

El ingreso había sido fácil, demasiado fácil, sospechosamente fácil. La instalación no era demasiado grande ni intimidante en absoluto; Ada recordó que no se trataba de algo más que una simple tapadera, de seguro el verdadero laboratorio era tan grande como los de la vieja Umbrella.

No fue complicado matar a unos cuantos guardias más y moverse en silencio por la construcción; por suerte tanto Michael como Ada habían memorizado los planos por su cuenta antes de aventurarse, sin embargo, en cuando llegasen a lo que sospechaban que era la entrada del laboratorio, deberían moverse prácticamente a ciegas ya que no había un maldito plano del lugar, porque técnicamente "no existía".

_Bien… llegamos… ¿Estás seguro que quieres hacerlo?_ preguntó Ada cuando estaban a sólo metros de la entrada del laboratorio.

_Totalmente seguro; pero parece que vamos a necesitar algo para abrir esto

_No me digas_ la mujer rodó los ojos frustrada ¿Por qué carajos todo debía ser tan complicado?_ ¿Qué será esta vez? ¿Piezas de ajedrez, anillos, dientes, ojos?

_Parece que es un scanner de retina

_Oh… bien eso suena mucho más fácil, sólo tenemos que buscar entre los muertos alguno que encaje con el perfil…

_HEY… USTEDES_ un grito de alarma proveniente de un soldado hizo que ambos voltearan la vista al origen de la voz.

_Mierda Grey, pensé que los habías matado a todos_ maldijo

_Lo hice!

_Entonces es un zombie bastante inteligente

_Ya… sólo mátalo_ Ada preparó su arma y presionó el gatillo, la bala impactó en la pared detrás del objetivo creando un agujero en la misma. La mercenaria se quedó boquiabierta por una fracción de segundo… ella jamás desperdiciaba una bala.

_Necesito refuerzos… atención necesito refuerzos en el sector H3_ el soldado se puso a cubierto y abrió fuego contra los intrusos.

_Pensé que nunca fallabas, Ada

_También pensé eso… pero no es el momento; creo que vamos a tener que calentar un poco

_Son demasiados y no tenemos tantas balas_ gritó Michael desde la pobre cobertura que había podido encontrar.

_No podemos dar vuelta atrás…

_ ¿Qué sugieres?_ No había mucho para sugerir, la opción era pelear, pero eran al menos 14 o más soldados armados hasta los jodidos dientes y la batalla estaba perdida a menos que pensaran en algo. La central eléctrica no estaba lejos, pero aún cuando pudieran llegar a ella alertarían a Leon que algo estaba sucediendo y se llevaría a Neumann en cuanto a luz se cortara.

_Pelear

_No tenemos tantas balas!_ Insistió Michael, era cierto… Ada observó el entorno en busca de algo que pudiera ser de ayuda y los vio, los tubos fluorescentes, si les disparaban podrían ofrecerles una buena distracción, lo que les permitiría matar a algunos sin mucha dificultad.

_Michael, los tubos_ Grey sonrió, ella realmente era como había oído en la Organización. Él asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y disparó al tubo del otro lado del lugar. Ambos corrieron en direcciones contrarias, sin esperar la oportunidad ideal…

Una lluvia de proyectiles se abrió luego de unos dos o tres segundos, con el tiempo, la habilidad de esquivarlas se hacía presente y la tarea se volvía un poco más fácil, pero no por eso era un trabajo menos peligroso o arriesgado. Ada llegó al primer soldado, un jovencito de no más de 22 años que la miraba con un claro terror en los ojos, ella lo derribó de una patada en el rostro para luego clavar su cuchillo rápidamente la garganta del niño. La mercenaria vio caer a otro soldado a manos de Michael y disparó a otro tubo. La espía se abalanzó sobre otro soldado perforando su estómago y moviendo hacia arriba el ensangrentado cuchillo, abriendo aún más la herida del hombre; sacó el arma e inmediatamente la enterró en el ojo izquierdo de un nuevo atacante que se acercaba a ella.

.-

.-

__Han entrado a la base… es cuestión de tiempo antes que suceda_

__Los planes no salieron como queríamos… ¿Qué es lo que traman el traidor y la arpía?_ dijo furioso uno de los hombres._

__Ya están en la base, ella lo matará_ respondió otro intentando calmar el ambiente_ creo que los planes salieron mejor_

__Eres idiota… será mejor que vayamos a la base y le pongamos un maldito fin a todo esto de una vez por todas._

__Pero hermano…_

__No discutas… esto se acaba aquí_

.-

Grey disparó nuevamente a otro de los tubos en los momentos en los que no estaba matando a los soldados que le atacaban, él la observaba, se movía con una gracia increíble, había visto a espías muchísimo más jóvenes que ella moverse con torpeza y miedo, pero ella… esa mujer era una asesina natural, más fría que el mismo hielo a la hora de cumplir su objetivo; viéndola en ese plan era casi increíble que la mujer con la que había pasado las últimas horas y esa asesina feroz fueran la misma persona.

Uno a uno fueron derrotando a los enemigos y al final, sólo quedaron ellos dos en pie en una sala casi oscura y llena de restos de vidrio, sangre y vísceras; sus ropas también estaban algo rasgadas y manchadas con sangre que no era la suya.

_Te mueves bien Ada_ sonrió Michael.

_Gracias, tú me sorprendiste, pensé que ibas a ser mucho más lento Grey

_Dime Mike_ Era la primera vez desde que la muerte de su esposa que él aceptaba o pedía que alguien lo llame así. Como era de esperarse, ella no contestó a su comentario._ Ahora vamos a tener que buscar un ojo que encaje con esto

_Probemos con este_ Ada señaló el cadáver que tenía más condecoraciones que el resto, era un hombre de ojos cafés y unos 45 o 50 años, había sido un problema para la mercenaria el matarlo ya que se rehusaba a aceptar su condición de muerto a menos que se llevara a alguno de los intrusos con él. Michael sintió algo parecido a la pena cuando lo vio… se había aferrado a la vida y al honor con uñas y dientes, pensando que ellos eran el enemigo… que querían destruir el mundo, causar otro desastre como los vividos hacía tiempo; nada más lejos de la verdad, pero al menos él murió creyendo que hacía lo correcto.

_Muy bien… quizás tengamos suerte_ el ojiazul se acercó al cuerpo y lo levantó, lo puso cerca del scanner tambaleándose bajo el peso muerto y agradeció al escuchar el pitido de aprobación para dejar caer al suelo el cadáver de lo que alguna vez fue un hombre.

.-

.-

La puerta se abrió y Leon no se alarmó en absoluto, seguramente se trataba de algún soldado o de ese coronel que a veces llegaba al lugar a intercambiar dos o tres murmullos rápidos con Neumann; él nunca se había molestado siquiera por averiguar quién era ese hombre… no era su trabajo; su misión era cuidar del roedor antipático y altanero que trabajaba silenciosa e hipnóticamente en sus extraños y benéficos proyectos.

Unos tacones seguidos de otros pasos fuertes resonaron en el piso metálico del laboratorio; eso era nuevo… y a la vez familiar, demasiado familiar… la suma no era complicada, bioterrorismo más laboratorio más él más tacones, sólo daba un resultado posible… y Leon no se equivocaba. Allí estaban un hombre al que nunca había visto en su vida y ella, nuevamente ella, vestida con un traje de comando, él la conocía y sabía que ella sólo se vestía así en ciertas misiones, misiones en las cuales sólo tenía un objetivo que eliminar, sin juegos de manipulación o escenas de femme fatale. Kennedy sabía que Ada estaba allí para matar a Neumann y sobre el otro tipo, no tenía puta idea de quién fuera.

_Quédense donde están_ ordenó con voz fuerte mientras le apuntaba con su arma a la mujer que le dedicó una suave y hasta sarcástica sonrisa, pero no se detuvo en su paso; el hombre a su lado actuaba como si no lo hubiera oído, ignorando completamente sus órdenes_ Dije que se queden quietos

_Leon, baja eso… no dispararás_ su ronroneo era diferente, parecía molesta por algo. Leon martilleó su pistola y el hombre que iba con ella sacó su arma para apuntar al agente. Realmente a él no le importó mucho, sabía que el verdadero peligro era Ada, no ese tipo_ dame a esa rata que tienes escondida por aquí

_No se de que hablas_ claro que lo sabía.

_Baja el arma_ el sujeto tenía una voz profunda y casi gutural.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí, Ada?

_Vine a buscar a Frank Neumann

_ ¿Por qué?

_No es de tu incumbencia

_Sí lo es, mi deber es protegerlo

_Me temo que será una misión fallida, guapo… no tienes alternativa_ ella se paseaba por el lugar con sus felinos pasos. Kennedy no podía decir dónde estaba Neumann al parecer la rata se había escondido apenas escuchó algo raro; pero eso estaba bien, era lo mejor.

_El hombre que buscas está bajo protección del Estado, al igual que su investigación…

_ ¿Sabes cuál es su investigación?_ gruñó el acompañante de Ada

_Sí, lo se

.-

.-

_No lo sabes, Leon, no hagas esto más difícil_ le respondió la mujer. Michael observaba sus pasos mientras ella se movía en busca de aquel traidor. El sonido de una silla al caerse estrepitosamente al suelo dio aviso a Ada de la ubicación de la rata antropomorfa; ella llegó al lugar y sacó al pequeño hombre de su escondite; Leon apretaba los dientes… seguramente debatiéndose entre si disparar o no; algo le decía a Mike, que él pensaba exactamente igual que la mujer… disparar o permitir que le pasara algo era el último recurso, incluso después de la muerte.

Ada agarró al pequeño bastardo, ella era más alta que él y ciertamente mucho más fuerte; Neumann era incapaz de ocultar su terror, sin duda alguna sabía que era el momento de pagar por sus pecados y Grey tenía la esperanza que fuera a orinarse de miedo; al menos un poco de humillación no sería malo para él.

_Anda Frank, cuéntale a Leon lo que haces aquí_ dijo Wong prácticamente arrastrando de la nuca y del brazo al minúsculo remedo de hombre que temblaba cual maraca.

_Ada… suéltalo_ amenazó Leon.

_DISPÁRALE_ chilló Neumann, esa no fue una idea muy inteligente, puesto que seguramente Ada debió presionar fuertemente su cuello; Mike podía adivinarlo por el grito ahogado de dolor que el duende emitió. Por su parte, Kennedy, sólo dio un paso al frente sin dejar de apuntar a la mujer… a ella no parecía importarle eso.

_Vamos… habla_ le dijo en un murmullo, Neumann emitió gemidos de dolor ante la presión que la espía ejercía sobre él.

_No…se… na…da_ dijo entre quejidos. Ada no era realmente la mujer más paciente o tolerante del mundo, aún cuando así pareciera a veces, no lo era y el tener a un cobarde que se negaba a hablar sobre su verdadero y maligno proyecto era un completo dolor de cabeza que ella no pensaba soportar por que sí. Torció el brazo de Neumann con fuerza hasta que el sonido de sus huesos romperse seguido por sus gritos de dolor inundaron el lugar.

.-

.-

Por un momento, Leon no daba crédito a sus ojos, ¿Esa era Ada? Si, aquella mujer que acababa de romperle el brazo al científico era definitivamente Ada, fría, calculadora… cruel. El rubio se preguntó por un segundo si de hecho, esa era la verdadera mujer que mil veces lo había ayudado en el pasado.

_ Ada… pensé que buscábamos lo mismo_ gruñó cuando los gritos de Neumann cesaron un poco.

_Lo hacemos Leon… pero por lo visto no tienes idea de lo que sucede aquí_ le respondió con su tono de voz característico… un tono que rosaba la tranquilidad, la inocencia y el sarcasmo.

_Sé lo que pasa aquí… ese hombre intenta terminar con el bioterrorismo y no voy a permitir que le hagas más daño_ Tanto Ada como el otro sujeto lanzaron unos bufidos de burla.

_ ¿Eso es lo que te dijeron, Leon?_ él no contestó_ Frank Neumann fue contratado por el gobierno para continuar sus investigaciones sobre potenciales y más poderosas armas biológicas

_No… eso no es posible… el presidente jamás lo permitiría_ El agente intentaba mantener su incredulidad fuera de voz… ¿lo que le decía Ada era verdad? ¿Desde cuándo ella le contaba las cosas? Todo era… demasiado sospechoso; él no bajó su arma.

_Me temo, Sr. Kennedy, que el Presidente no toma ninguna decisión importante y que es sólo un idiota que el pueblo elige para sentirse seguro y para mantener la fachada de "democracia"... ya sabe, hay que mantener apariencias, de lo contrario, toda la autoridad del país se iría por el drenaje_ Una voz masculina y profunda atrajo la atención de todos hacia su dueño, un hombre de casi 50 años seguido de otros 3 de la misma edad, todos vestidos con trajes elegantes y una particular joya en sus dedos.

_Tiempo sin verlos chicos_ saludó Ada, y Leon pudo jurar que vio una chispa de odio en sus ojos verdes.

* * *

**Bieeeen gracias por leer :D y gracias Nelida, Kris y fatty por su opiniones :3 espero que este cap les guste n.n**


	7. Chapter 7

**WOOOOW casi 2 meses sin actualizar XDD ok, la verdad ya casi son las 3 am y debo trabajar en unas horas XD así que haré esto rápido. Capítulo 7 WUUUU bien, muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo y el tiempo que se toman en leer mis delirios *-* no saben lo que significa para mi T-T significa muchísimo! por eso les agradezco infinitamente sus revs o el sólo leer mi delirio.**

**Espero que les guste este cap, es algo cortito, pero... tengo sueño XD. Por cierto quisiera dedicar este capítulo a Kris. , a Kmich y a Nelida Roquelaure que se amotinaron en mi muro para que escriba esto XDD**

* * *

_Tiempo sin verlos chicos_ saludó Ada, y Leon pudo jurar que vio una chispa de odio en sus ojos verdes.

.-

Los malditos cobardes siempre se movían con sus guardaespaldas… nada de eso era raro, el maldito cobarde de Derek había hecho lo mismo siempre… ocultarse detrás de los músculos y vidas de otras personas para tapar su propia mierda… o para esparcirla a diestra y siniestra según sus malditos antojos recto-musicales. Como fuere, Ada pensó que quizás era una bendición que ese grupete de bastardos de la Familia y sus perros de ataque estuvieran presentes… así, al menos, ella y Mike podrían acabar con todo el jodido problema de raíz y poder hacer con su vida lo que les viniera en gana.

Wong revisó todas las posibilidades, los tres cabecillas de la Familia estaban allí, Marco, era el mayor, luego Henryk y por último Thomas, los tres tenían en sus perfiles buen manejo de armas y se encontraban en un estado de salud muy bueno para su edad… no registraban puntos débiles importantes… al menos no en lo referido a la batalla, aunque, la verdad, tampoco representaban una importante amenaza. Los que sí merecían un poco de atención eran sus perros, había uno de sus soldados en particular, de contextura pequeña… como si fuera una mujer… Ada entrecerró los ojos y se focalizó en algunos rasgos principales que le informaron que de hecho, era una mujer, definitivamente debía cuidarse de ella… era probable que tuviera algún entrenamiento similar al suyo que la hiciera subir rápidamente los escalones en la familia. Los otros eran hombres, montañas de músculos macizos, seguramente detrás de esos cascos negros había miradas y rostros duros que decían conocer la guerra y la sangre, que juraban entre cantos de gloria y honor haber visto a la muerto y habérsela follado cual animal… pero ninguno de ellos había visto o vivido lo que ella, Leon o Mike; sus miradas de seguro eran falsas, con un hielo temporal que se derrite al sentir el verdadero y helado abrazo de la muerte, un hielo fino que se deshace ante el hedor de la carne podrida, del miedo y que se rompe entre quejidos y gruñidos espantosos que se esparcen con la brisa de la noche.

─A-ayuda ─se quejó la rata en los brazos de la morena sacándola de sus propias reflexiones, ella rodó los ojos e hizo su agarre aún más fuerte; no estaba de humor para aguantar sus agudos chillidos.

─ ¿Qué haré ahora? ─preguntó la espía con una sonrisa ladina mientras amartillaba el arma en la sien de Neumann, Ada sabía de sobra que a ninguno le importaba un carajo sobre ese simple científico que ni siquiera era alguien brillante como los difuntos Birkin y Radames; el más alto de los hombres, Marco… le devolvió la sonrisa que no hizo más que confirmar lo que ya sabía, a todos ellos les importaba una mierda si el sujeto vivía o moría; era tal y como Grey había dicho… Neumann era sólo una excusa, un peón completamente sacrificable, algo que Leon debía proteger y algo que ella debía eliminar… la manzana de la discordia plantada en el campo minado en medio de ellos; la razón por la cual ellos iban a morir. Por suerte, morir no era algo que estuviera en los planes de la ojijade.

Ada miró un segundo a Kennedy, se veía tan tierno como siempre que estaba confundido y completamente cagado hasta el cuello sin saber el cómo o el porqué de toda la maldita situación… ciertamente no pudo evitar sentir algo de lástima, de seguro todo lo que había vivido hasta el momento no era una mierda de lo que él quería y sin embargo allí estaba, atascado como ella misma, con la diferencia que ella sí lo había elegido. De alguna forma, la loca idea de matarlo y ponerle fin a su vida y a todo lo malo que había en ella se cruzó por su mente aunque sólo fue por un segundo ya que la tristeza y el vacío de la sola sensación de saber que él ya no estaría venció por completo a la idea anterior.

.-

.-

Kennedy no entendía un carajo, pero sabía que de todas las personas que estaban allí ninguno le daría una respuesta… lo único que entendía como seguro era que no podía permitir que Ada lastime más a ese hombre tan desagradable y tan similar a un roedor; la verdad, fuere quien fuere Neumann, era un ser humano que debía ser llevado a la justicia; luego se encargaría de averiguar quiénes eran las personas que acaban de llegar y si tenían que ver con todo el asunto… también se encargaría de que perdieran su libertad.

─Ada… no le hagas daño ─advirtió sin dejar de apuntarla. ─ Si lo que dices es verdad, entonces debe ser llevado a la justicia.

─Me alegra ver que el Sr. Kennedy cumple su misión ─ dijo con una ladina sonrisa uno de los hombres recién llegados.

─ ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ─ gruñó el hombre que había llegado con Ada. Leon lo ignoró, no podía apartar la vista de la mujer, si lo hacía, el hombre que tenía bajo su pulgar moriría y esa sería una muerte con la que él no cargaría.

─La única justicia, Leon… es la que cumples por mano propia ─ le respondió la espía ─ estos… adorables… hombres que ves aquí no son ni más ni menos que los sucesores de Simmons, y los causantes de que Neumann vaya a morir hoy.

─ ¡No!... no quiero morir ─ casi gritó aterrado Neumann al momento que sus pantalones comenzaban a tomar la curiosa humedad que debían adquirir debido a los niveles de pánico que presentaba Frank ─ ellos… ellos… me contrataron… para crear armas biológicas…

El terror en la voz del hombrecito era más que notable y algunas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos. Un disparo certero en medio de los ojos del científico interrumpió su entrecortado discurso de confesión y sus lágrimas se mezclaron con su sangre; la bala que penetró por su frente salió directamente por la parte trasera de su cabeza, directo al brazo de Ada. Leon no se sorprendió por sus reflejos rápidos para soltar al muerto rápidamente antes que el proyectil pudiera impactar directamente en ella, pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar una lesión menor, restos del cerebro del hombre quedaron estampados en la ropa de Wong junto con una decoración de salpicadura roja que teñía parte de su piel y parte del suelo.

El arma humeaba desde la mano de uno de los soldados de los hombres nuevos, él sólo sonreía ante su hazaña y su jefe tenía en su rostro la misma expresión altanera que había visto en Simmons tiempo atrás.

─Bueno, a veces los planes no salen como uno quiere, pero bueno. Sr. Kennedy, deshágase de los intrusos ─ dijo en un tono de voz calmo y desinteresado… casi sarcástico… tan parecido al de Simmons cuando todos jugaban su juego, segunda coincidencia, al parecer toda la escena era un puto juego de "encontrar las 7 diferencias" lo que resultaba complicado ya que esos tres tipos resultaban ser bastante similares a la mierda que Derek había sido en vida.

El arma de Kennedy aún seguía clavada en Ada, él no sabía mucho de la situación pero sin duda esa mujer era, de momento, la persona más peligrosa en toda la sala… él la conocía y sabía de lo que era capaz, ella era una asesina natural, no había golpes de suerte con ella, no había tiros fallidos o balas desperdiciadas, con esa espía, todo siempre era perfecto… quizás por eso mismo le llamó la atención que sus ojos verdes lo ignoraran completamente y para estar fijos en el grupo recién llegado, especialmente en el hombre de la sonrisa altanera, o bien en el que tenía el arma humeante en su mano, sus orbes color jade destellaban de odio o ansias por matar; Leon no podía decir a ciencia cierta qué demonios pasaba por la cabeza de la espía pero sabía que no era nada bueno, jamás había visto esa mirada, fría, cruel… no al enfrentarse a Brikin, no al enfrentarse a Krauser, no al enfrentarse a Simmons y él se preguntó porqué ese repentino cambio en esa mujer tan profesional a la hora de matar o de guardar todo tipo de emociones.

.-

.-

Grey no podía creer la estupidez de Leon ¿Qué mierda estaba mal con él? ¿Aún viendo lo visto seguía pensando en que todas esas personas debían ser llevadas a la justicia y que él testificaría contra ellas en un tribunal justo? Si eso pasaba por su mente, entonces el tipo era un tremendo retrasado que no tenía ni dos dedos de frente. Como fuere, Michael no tenía demasiado tiempo que perder intentando meterse en su mente, debía quitarle la pistola a Kennedy para no arriesgarse a que le dispare a Ada; realmente agradeció que no estuvieran prestándole un mínimo de atención lo que le permitió lanzarle al rubio un casquillo vacío; no fue una sorpresa el ver los rápidos reflejos de Leon, pero Grey no buscaba golpearlo, sólo distraerlo… se acercó mientras la atención del agente estaba enfocada en el objeto que acababa de atrapar en su mano; un golpe detrás de su rodilla derecha le hizo perder algo de su estabilidad que se vio completamente afectada debido a las manos de Michael sobre sus hombros.

.-

.-

Ada aprovechó el ataque de Mike a Leon para salir del campo abierto en el que se encontraba… desde donde había estado hacía unos minutos cualquier bala disparada desde cualquier punto podría haber puesto fin a todo el show que se estaban montando.

─ ¿Desde cuándo Ada Wong se esconde? ─ preguntó una voz femenina… tan, pero tan particular, con ese acento único que parecía nunca irse de su voz, esa voz que la espía reconocería en cualquier maldito lugar; esa voz de su pasado…

─Desde que tú decidiste seguir mis pasos y tirar a la mierda la lealtad ─ respondió ella desde su improvisado puesto a cubierto. Una furiosa bala llegó al lugar disfrazada de una advertencia para que no dijera cosas fuera de lugar. Ada lo sabía… ella jamás probaría la traición, de seguro sus caminos habían coincidido una vez más sólo por los virus y armas que Neumann desarrollaba… Wong no podía decir porque esa mujer estaba allí, pero era seguro que no era para ayudarla.

─Dos pájaros, una bala ─ susurró la otra fémina con malicia.

─Qué divertida ─ rió la mercenaria con sarcasmo.

.-

.-

Genial, otra sorpresa más ¿es que esa mierda era una fiesta de reunión a la que él había caído sin una puta invitación? Y para colmo de males, tenía a un idiota sobre él, haciéndolo quedar como un tremendo inoperante….

Leon gruñó y golpeó con su cabeza la nariz del hombre que había llegado con Ada, la nariz del tipo dio un crujido indicando que estaba rota, él sintió una pequeña satisfacción recorrer su ser al oír ese dulce sonido de los huesos rotos, no sabía quién era, pero había llegado con la morena y eso era suficiente para que Kennedy quiera partirlo; no obstante, no era el momento adecuado para pensar en sus posibles celos. Tumbó al sujeto a un lado y se puso de pie, pero la persona de la que todos debían cuidarse ya estaba bajo resguardo.

El tenue sonido de una cuerda al soltarse, un silbido simple y luego… un quejido ahogado seguido de la pesadez de un cuerpo al caer al piso.

Unas balas impactan en la pared detrás del simple escondite de Ada, ninguna la toca… todos y cada uno de los nuevos... estaban perdidos a menos que él pudiera detener todo eso… a menos que él pudiera detener a esa mujer; no era como si no le importara, todo lo contrario, aquella morena le importaba demasiado, era su hilo a la cordura y a la triste soledad con la que cada día debía lidiar. Era por eso mismo que no podía verla cometer esos crímenes tan desalmados frente a sus ojos… debía detenerla.

Kennedy llevó una mano a su cinturón en busca de aquella granada cegadora que había equipado sólo por si la necesitaba. Tan rápido como le habían enseñado sacó el seguro y la lanzó en dirección de su objetivo… ¿eso era traición? No… no lo era.

.-

.-

Las balas impactaban pesadamente sobre el escritorio metálico, sobre el suelo y sobre la pared; gracias a la pésima puntería de los agentes ella aún estaba viva e ilesa, no sabía cómo estaba Mike, pero no creía que muy bien, había escuchado un quejido de dolor y algunos huesos rotos, pero no sabía decir de quién o cuál de los huesos del cuerpo humano había estallado en reacción al golpe.

─Mierda─ susurró para sí misma al escuchar el metal impactar cerca de ella… demasiado tarde, el humo la cegó y llenó sus pulmones con ese espeso gas que ardía en su garganta, en sus ojos y en sus vías respiratorias, la entrada y salida del aire contaminado era una tortura que provocaba que ella se ahogara cada vez que como un acto reflejo intentaba respirar.

La mercenaria luchaba por reponer el aire a su cuerpo cuando fue tomada y alejada a rastras de la zona del molesto gas, los soldados no se veían afectados debido a sus cascos, pero el resto de las personas que había estado algo cerca tenían los ojos llorosos y tosían esporádicamente.

Cuando sus ojos dejaron de ver borrosos bultos para permitirle una imagen algo más definida, Wong levantó la vista y se encontró con un extrañamente tembloroso cañón apuntando a ella. A su lado estaba un desfigurado Mike con el tabique desviado, ojeras enormes y moradas, jadeando pesadamente.

─Debes detenerte ─ le dijo con un dejo de tristeza en la voz ─Haz llegado muy lejos, Ada

─ ¿Eso crees? ─ preguntó con sarcasmo

─Sí, no puedes seguir con esto

─Exactamente… ¿con qué? ─ el rubio que la acusaba no tenía idea de nada…

─Con tus traiciones ─ respondió molesta la voz femenina.

─No me hables de traición ─ respondió Wong con una leve sonrisa, sólo para cabrear más a la mujer.

─Agente Kennedy… haga su trabajo ─ presionó Marco.

─Anda guapo… pero sólo asegúrate de matarme con el primer tiro, porque si sobrevivo… seré yo quien acabe contigo ─ le dijo en su tono dulce y ponzoñoso; claro que era una total mentira, jamás le haría daño a Leon, pero una mentira más a la colección que le había dicho al rubio no hacía mal.

─Lo siento… Ada

* * *

**Ok, perdón que no pueda responder sus hermoosos revs ahora, prometo hacerlos el próximo cap ¿ok? *-* pero como siempre gracias por su apoyo!**

**Ahora que ya sabemos quiénes son los que entraron ¿tienen idea de quién puede ser la mujer? ._. piensen y digan *-***


End file.
